Swimming In The Deep
by georgiababesx
Summary: Lauren was adopted by Louis Tomlinson aged 15, she became the newest member of the 1D family. After she meets Niall's son Logan, will he show her trust again or will he leave her will heartbreak? With memories of her past come crawling back into her life, will Lauren have to swim into the deep to save the people she loves?
1. New Family

i do not own one direction or the members. i own my own created characters.

"Mummy?" I called shouting up the stairs, no answer. "Mummy!" I yelled louder, I knew she was home, a small pot of soup was cooking on the stove and the fire was nicely lit in the sitting room. I placed my bag down and toke off my coat, only faint noises came from upstairs. "Mummy, I'm home!" I yelled one more time hoping she'd hear. I sprinted up the stairs, slowly making my way to her bedroom, wait her door was never closed. I pushed the door open slightly a heartless breeze swept over me. My eyes searched the room, only a small whimper came from the other side of the bed.

I ran to her side, blood gushed from her side as she clenched my hand, " t-take my n-necklace" she stuttered placing her hand on my face, I sobbed into her hand as it slipped down my wet cheek," no mum don't leave me" I cried as my placed my head on her lifeless cheek.

"lauren, wake up!" I felt someone shake my shoulders, I groaned reaching for my pillow I hit the person square in the face. "Owwww" Maria whined clutching her nose. "Don't be such as spoil-sport. " I smiled, slowly getting up. " I thought we were going shopping" she stated placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay,okay let me get dressed first" "okay!" Maria smiled skipping out the room. Strange child.

I quickly hopped in the shower putting my iPod on shuffle,

DNA- Little Mix

Does he tell you he loves you

When you least expect it

Does he flutter your heart

When he kisses your neck

No scientist or biology

It's obvious, when he's holding me

It's only natural

That I'm so affected, ooh

And my heart won't beat again

If I can't feel him in my veins

No need to question

I already know

It's in his DNA, D-D-DNA

It's in his DNA

And he just takes my breath away

B-b-breath away, I feel it every day

And that's what makes a man

Not hard to understand, perfect in every way

I see it in his face, nothing more to say

It's in his D-D-DNA

It's the blue in his eyes

That helps me see the future

Fingerprints that leave me covered for days

Yeah, hey, yeah

Now I don't have any first degree

But I know what he does to me

No need to work it out

It's so familiar, ohh

And my heart won't beat again

If I can't feel him in my veins

No need to question

I already know

It's in his DNA, D-D-DNA

It's in his DNA

And he just takes my breath away

B-b-breath away, I feel it every day

And that's what makes a man

Not hard to understand, perfect in every way

I see it in his face, nothing more to say

It's in his D-D-DNA

It's all about his kiss

Contaminates my lips

Our energy connects

It's simple genetics

I'm the X to his Y

It's the color of his eyes

He can do no wrong

No, he don't need to try

Made from the best

He passes all the tests

Got my heart beating fast

It's cardiac arrest

He's from a different strain

That science can't explain

I guess, that's how he's made

In his D-D-DNA

It's in his DNA, D-D-DNA

It's in his DNA

And he just takes my breath away

B-b-breath away, I feel it every day

And that's what makes a man, what makes a man

Not hard to understand, to understand

Perfect in every way in every way

I see it in his face, in his face

Nothing more to say, nothing more to say

It's in his D-D-DNA

I hopped out the shower and blow dried my blonde hair. I left it in it's natural curls and placed a light pink beanie on my head. I chucked on my geek top and high waisted jeans along with my toms (A/N: outfit on side -). I put on some light makeup and ran down to breakfast.

"Hey sleepy beauty" Lisa laughed putting a bowl of porridge in front of me, my insides churn when I place my spoon inside the bowl. "Actually Lisa I'm not hungry, me and Maria are going shopping" I slouched back in my chair, looking at Lisa. "Okay girlies but I've got potential foster parents coming at three so I want you back by then" I rolled my eyes and ran to get my bag.

My mum was brutally murdered by my dad's friend, they never told me why. My dad disappeared of the face of the earth and I was dumped here in the care home. My dad's friend has tortured me before I ran away from the orphanage when I was 13 but he found me and nearly killed me.

I twisted the small anchor necklace that hung around my neck, it was the only thing left of my mum, I was her whole world."Lauren?" I was snapped out of my daze by Maria. "Huh" I muttered grabbing my bag. "Ready?" She questioned putting her hand on my shoulder, "yeah, let's go"

4 hours later

We giggled as we walked in the front door, our shopping bags created a lot of noise. I quickly checked my watch. 3:30 "shit" I muttered " nice of you to join us" Lisa stated leaning against the door frame. " we lost track of time and besides we never get any offers to get fostered, I mean they always want little kids like mol-"

" that's where your wrong Lauren" Lisa interrupted, smiley like a Cheshire Cat.

I gave her a confused look and crossed my arms over my chest " what do you mean"

"They want to adopt you"


	2. New Home

"Wh-what" I choke running my hand through my hair.

"The new parents want to adopt you, he said you would fit in more with his band mates children, now get your things packed while he signs the paperwork" Lisa smiles returning to the office.

I sprint up the stairs and burst into my bedroom. Maria laid on her bed, her laptop sat in front of her. I smile weakly and start throwing my clothes on the bed.

"Who knew you would get adopted" Maria states, her eyes glued to the screen

"I know, I never expected it in a million years" I reply throwing random objects into my suitcase and putting my phone and book into my floral rucksack.

"I promise I won't forget you, Maria your my best friend"

"Save me the sob story" she snaps getting up from her bed.

"Excuse me" I state taking a step back.

"You heard, every roommate I ever had has left me, to get fostered or adopted has made me that promise and no one has come back" she whispers looking at her shoes

" and you'll be exactly the same, but I know one thing for sure. I read the email on Lisa's computer this man will treat you as a charity case because your weak, pathetic and useless." She snarls, her fists clenching by her sides.

"We'll if you wasn't so jealous of your old roommates Maria maybe they MIGHT visit you but you treat them like a lump of shit" I grit my teeth also clenching my fists.

A sharp pain across my cheek lifts me off my feet, my body thunders on the wooden floor. My hand automatically reached for my cheek, I wince as the pain runs through me.

"

WHAT THE FUCK!" I scream jumping on her. I throw numerous punches coming in contact with her face every time.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me off Maria.

"I hate you!" I scream, my legs still kicking.

" no wonder your mum died, she hated you"

Her words stung. My tear uncontrollably ran down my cheeks as the stranger pulled me close to his cheek putting his arms around me. I sob into his chest, he slowly runs his hands through my hair, whispering things in my ear"

"S-sorry, I ruined your shirt" I stutter looking at the mascara marks on his red and white striped top.

" it's okay sweetie anyway Lisa should I finish signing the papers" he whispers looking at a grinning Lisa.

" yes and since she's here I'll introduce you, Mr Tomlinson meet Lauren, Lauren meet Louis"

I finally look into the strangers eyes, they were blue and glimmered like the sun (a/n: sorry really cheesy :D)

"Yo-your Louis Tomlinson" I choke catching my breath

" the one and only" he jokes following Lisa.

I grab the rest of my cases and place them by the door. I wander into the office, Lisa is whispering to Louis.

"Mr Tomlinson I must warn you that Lauren may wake up in the night screaming, she has had a traumatic past do not force it out of her, she will tell you in time also keep her safe, her dad was arrested when her mother died and I got a call that he was bailed out a few weeks ago."

"Don't worry, Lisa she'll be fine" he smiles handing the papers to Lisa.

My dad had been bailed, that no good lying bastard was released. Sweat runs down my forehead, my stomach flips within me.

" Lauren, are you okay" Louis questions placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah fine" I reply. He leads me to the front door, grabbing my cases.

"Is this all you have?"

"Yeah"

"We'll have to go shopping then" Louis smiles, he leads me out to a black van parked outside the care home.

I got in the front seat and pull the seat belt around me. I take on look at my old bedroom. Maria sat on the window seat, a smirk appears on her face. She held a small note to the window.

"I will get you!"

Maria's note didn't leave my mind.

'What have I done wrong' I thought placing my head against the window.

" are you okay Lauren" Louis questions not letting his eyes leave the road.

"Yeah,fine just happy to be out of that place it's like a jail for children"

"Trust me, when you hear the boys you would think your in a mental hospital" Louis jokes

"You all live together?" I question

"No,no me and Harry share a house, Niall live next door and Liam and Zayn live separately around the corner."

"Oh" I sigh mentally face palming myself.

We pull up outside a huge White House in the middle of a posh estate. Long windows and glass doors circulated the house. Very modern. An Audi sat parked in the garage and four cars were neatly parked on the driveway.

"Wow! " I gasp my mouth drops as I step closer

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies" he jokes unlocking the front door.

"Lou!" Someone screams,a curly haired boy tackles Louis to the ground along with a blonde boy.

"B-boys ca-n't b-brea-th" Louis stutters, groaning. He pulls himself up and brushes himself off.

"Who is this cutie" the curly haired boy flirts walking over to me.

"Hazza, don't hit on my new adopted daughter" he whines pulling me away from 'hazza'.

"Oh sorry mate, I didn't realise I'm Harry" he smiles shaking my hand.

"I'm Lauren" I smile curiously looking at the others.

"Oh, sorry Lauren this is Niall, Liam and Zayn, guys this is Lauren "

"Hi Lauren" they wave smiling

"Call me Lau, my friends used to"

"Wait, used to" Harry asks confused.

."yeah.. I don't really want to talk about it"

"Come on Lau let's show you around, boys get the rest of her stuff it's in the trunk(boot)"

My mouth drops again as I walk into the house. A massive staircase filled open living room that lead to a kitchen diner. Other rooms connected to the living room such as the games room, cinema and office. My hand traces the railing as Louis pushes me upstairs.

"Okay we have three spare rooms, that's hazza's room and that's mine and here's yours" he smiles opening the door. I swear my mouth was going to detach from my head.

My room was large and white. There was a feature wall it was white with vintage frames. My queen size bed sat in the middle of the room, it was decorated with black and white throws and pillows. A tall door led out the my balcony, my view was London I could see right over the city.

A small white desk sat in the corner, a brand new mac book and i-phone sat on the desk. I had my own bathroom decorated dusty rose with a dolphin moral on one wall. I had my own walk in wardrobe already filled with clothes.

"You bought me clothes already" I gasp hugging Louis.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like some new clothes"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I giggle jumping up and down

"Okay the boys have already bought your stuff up so I'll leave you to unpack, dinner's in a hour and the boys are bringing their kids round so be ready for that"

"Thank you Louis" I smile unpacking my boxes. I place my journal under my pillow and my guitar in the corner of my room. I place my sports bag under my bed and jump in the shower.

I massage my hair and let the warm water let my memories fly away.

I quickly blow dry my hair leaving it in it's natural curls. I redo my light makeup and throw on a white lace top, black skinny jeans and converse.

I sit with my guitar on my lap and start the strum some notes.

I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego house

If things go wrong we can-

"Lauren dinner's ready" Harry shouts from the kitchen.

I place my guitar down and run downstairs.


End file.
